


Wish Upon a Star

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Body Swap, Can you blame him, Getting Together, M/M, a lot of swearing on dan's part, based off a 90s movie so it must be good, body switch, fluff and also arguments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s mind is urging him to <em>make a wish, make a wish!</em>, even though he knows that wishes on shooting stars didn’t really magically come true. I mean, really. If that really happened, then some pretty weird things would go down. People often don’t think about what they’re wishing for because they know in the back of their heads that <em>it’s not actually real.</em></p>
<p>At least, that’s the case tonight.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or the one where Phil makes a wish and he wakes up as Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I just thought to myself: the phandom needs more body swap fics.  
> This was the result.  
> Based off the 90s movie "Wish Upon a Star" (as the title suggests)  
> It's on Netflix I recommend it it's actually pretty good

Phil Lester is not one to yell at people. Especially not people that are Dan Howell. In fact, if you had time traveled back to the day before and told him he would be yelling at Dan the next day, he would’ve first asked how you got time travel, because that’s pretty cool, and then he would have told you that there is no way that he was actually yelling at Dan.

Yet here he was.

“Dan, I’m sorry I spilled coffee on your shirt!” Phil insists, running after Dan as he storms down the hall.

“This isn’t about the coffee anymore, Phil, it’s about the fact that you ruined fucking everything today!” Dan huffs, spinning around on his heels to face Phil. “First, the coffee, yeah, but then you also broke the mug and I stepped on the shards, so I had to go to the store without putting weight on one foot, and that’s fucking hard to do! Plus, you almost set the kitchen on fire trying to make a cake for no reason!”

“Actually, I was trying to make an apology cake...” Phil mutters, but he doubts Dan can hear him.

“Sometimes I just want some goddamn room to breathe, you know?” Dan asks, glaring at Phil.

“Well, you’re not so good yourself.”

Phil has no idea how those words escaped from his mouth, but they did, and now he wants to apologize, but he’s already going on about it and it’s like he has no choice.

“I mean, I get that I’m clumsy, but you just have to rub it in! I try to apologize and make up for it, I really do, but you just won’t let me! Everything I do is bad, everything I do to fix it is wrong. Just give me a break!”

And that’s how Phil finds himself at a standstill, staring into Dan’s eyes and trying to break the stalemate so that they can both realize how stupid and petty this is, but Dan’s not having it. 

“Phil, I’m fucking done with this shit.” Dan says quietly before pivoting on his heels again and stalking into his room and locking the door behind him with an audible click.

Phil just watches him go, powerless to do anything about it. He sighs. Dan has been like this before, but never this bad. And he knows he’s never yelled back at Dan. Copying Dan, he enters his own room, but though he shuts the door, he doesn’t lock it. If Dan changes his mind it the middle of the night, then he wants him to know that his metaphorical door is literally open.

He walks across his room and leans on the windowsill. The stars are almost unnaturally bright tonight, much too bright for the glaring lights of the city. He looks up at them. He thinks the stars are so lucky. They have everyone literally looking up to and admiring them, and they never spill coffee on their friend’s shirt. The stars have it good.

Besides that, he bets all the stars get along just fine. He bets all their friends are easy to understand and don’t have any problem with friendly hugs or sitting too close together. Phil cracks a small smile. He may never understand what is up with Dan.

Smiling up at the stars, he notices a bolt of light across the night sky, brighter than any other star. It flashes across his vision for just a second, a glimmer of hope in the sea of darkness that is the night sky. 

Phil’s mind is urging him to _make a wish, make a wish!_ , even though he knows that wishes on shooting stars didn’t really magically come true. I mean, really. If that really happened, then some pretty weird things would go down. People often don’t think about what they’re wishing for because they know in the back of their heads that _it’s not actually real._

At least, that’s the case tonight.

Phil sighs and glances up at the sky. “I wish I understood Dan better.” He murmurs, almost, half-heartedly, and it’s a genuine wish, but still one not thought out because of the ever-foreboding fact that _wishes don’t come true_.

At least, Phil is pretty certain that they don’t.

He sighs and decides it’s time for bed. He heads to the bathroom and removes his contacts (he’d better not make the mistake of sleeping with those in again) and then, returning to his bedroom, slips into some comfy pajamas and clambers under the duvet. He’s tired and worn out and he just wants to sleep.

And as he drifts off he can’t help but get a feeling in the back of his mind that something is going to go wrong.

~*~

Dan wakes up to the feeling that something is very, very wrong.

He hasn’t opened his eyes yet because something just feels off today and he figures that he can stop it from being off it he just keeps sleeping.

Then he remembers.

His stupid petty argument over nothing with Phil last night, and him locking himself in his room.

Yeah, he should probably go apologize for that.

He opens his eyes and, oh god, he wishes he didn’t because his first observation is that _he can’t fucking see_. 

Well, shit.

His second observation is that he is most definitely not in his room. 

Even though he’s suddenly blind as fuck, he can tell by the bright colors and the blue and green duvet that he’s in Phil’s room. That would kind of be okay if not for the fact that he distinctly remembers locking himself in his room and going right to bed.

Now he’s really confused.

He notes that, this being Phil’s room (for some reason), Phil’s glasses are on the nightstand. He grabs them and pushes them on, desperately hoping that they’ll fix his sudden blindness, and, what do you know? He can see now. Great. And he can see that the alarm clock reads 10:38 am. Great. He slept in. A lot. Then again, that’s normal.

His mind jumps back to the situation at hand. He’s suddenly blind (fixed by Phil’s glasses), and he woke up in Phil’s room after locking himself in his own room the night before. 

“This makes no fucking sense.” Dan mutters, then nearly falls out of bed because holy shit, that’s not his voice.

Now he’s really worried. Is he going insane? Does he need psychiatric help? What the fuck is going on here?

Still confused, Dan decides to finally get out of bed. He turns to leave the room, but instead finds himself facing a mirror that Phil has hung on the wall. And when he looks into that mirror, he screams, because in that mirror, it’s not him, but it’s _Phil_.

And he’s not imagining it, because when he screams, so does Reflection Phil, and oh god, this is not happening.

His first course of action is to _run_. Run out of the room and run until something makes sense.

And that he does, and he would have kept running, but instead he runs straight into someone else. He backs up, rubbing his nose, and then he sees that he has literally run into himself.

This morning just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

“What. The. Fuck.” He says, staring down himself, which is incredibly awkward and pretty fucking confusing.

“Wait...Dan?” The other Dan asks, and it’s his voice coming out of the mouth of someone who looks like him, but he knows right then that it isn’t, not even close.

“Oh my god, Phil?” Dan asks, amazed and confused and _why the heck does he look like Phil and sound like Phil but he isn’t Phil because that’s Phil but it’s also him and he is so confused right now._

“Yeah, uh, hi.” Phil waves nervously and smiles nervously, which looks very uncharacteristic on Dan’s face. “So, don’t kill me, please, but this might actually be my fault...”

“ _What_.” Dan says, mouth open wide.


End file.
